


Baby's 1st Halloween

by 1stBonesFan (1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey dresses their son for his 1st Halloween...Mike disagrees with the costume choice...and his nickname. "...there is no Mommy in this relationship..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's 1st Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> There is no porn. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Just for fun. Don't sue.

"Heh-heh-heh." Harvey can't help but snicker as he dresses his 10 month old son in his first Halloween costume. He can't wait to show little James off in his new outfit. "Hah! Mommy is gonna wet the carpet when he sees you," he adds with a smirk.

"I heard that! Stop calling me 'Mommy' damn-it! He's gonna get all confused! Now what are you rambling on abo.." Mike stops mid-word when he gets his first look at what their son is wearing. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!"

"What? He looks great! And you are his 'Mommy' so that's what I'm gonna keep calling you," Harvey replies smugly.

"Harvey, you have got to get over this obsession of yours! And there is no 'Mommy' in this relationship…unless you count Donna. And don't you dare tell her I said that. She'll kill me and then you'll have to raise James on your own."

"No I wouldn't. Donna would step in and take over in a heartbeat."

"Whatever. Just…"

"Mama!" squealed the wiggling little bundle sitting on the bed next to Harvey.

They both just looked at the baby…stunned.

"Did he just say his first word?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mommy. He did. Looks like you're gonna have to suck it up, puppy. That name is here to stay." Harvey sat there grinning at Mike. Mike didn't know whether he was happy about his son's first word being directed at him or frustrated that his son apparently was going to call him 'Mama' so he just gave Harvey a hard glare and picked up his son. "What? It's not like I TOLD him to say it."

"Whatever, Harvey. Let's just take him to see the girls." Mike said as he left their bedroom, Harvey following close behind. "Seriously, though. Did you HAVE to dress him as Captain Kirk? Cause, Dude! I totally wanted him to go as a pumpkin."

Harvey just rolled his eyes and said, "I told you to stop calling me 'Dude' and we will never dress our son up as any type of food item. Ever!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever, Dude."

"Mike!"

"Dude" squealed little James as he reached his hands to Harvey.

"Damn-it Mike!"

Mike just snickered as he handed his son back to his partner. "Looks like you're just gonna have to suck it up, Harvey. That name is here to stay."


End file.
